bleep Dudes be bleep Having Fun
by JRedd7272
Summary: After an intense match of Clam Blitz, Pearl offers Sonic to come over to her apartment to bake a cake with him. But it's what's happening before that cake that truly made Sonic want to stay for a little longer...
1. Cake

**So this is the second Sonic one shot. This time, it's with Pearl :D.**

**Like before, this will be another lemon as planned, so remember to not view any further into this story unless you are okay with this stuff. You have been warned.**

**But anyway, I hope y'all enjoy it! :)**

* * *

*the next day passes by*

It was a rather sunny day in Inkopolis Square, like almost any other day. Sonic walks out of Deca Tower, holding his Dark Tetra Dualies in his hands.

He had recently did a round of Clam Blitz. He talked to Redd about it since the red Inkling himself was Ranked A- on the mode. Despite his high rank, he says that he really doesn't like that mode because of how chaotic it is, along with how hard it is to play offense and defense.

So Sonic started his low rank on that mode, and from his experience... it was really chaotic. Luckily, he did get a couple tips from Redd upon trying that mode for the first time.

Clam Blitz was actually the first mode that Redd tried out. But, like mentioned before, it was his least favorite Ranked mode. His true favorite being Rainmaker.

Anyway, after Sonic finished his chaotic match in the wild Ranked mode that is known as Clam Blitz, he was already exhausted, and he was ready to go back home and just relax for the rest of the day.

"Phew... that match was very tough. But at least I managed to get the win." Sonic said to himself as he twirls one of the Dualies in his hand, and then holds onto them so he doesn't lose them on his way back.

Sonic managed to help his team at the last second when they were in a pinch. They were very close to losing to such a long arranged opposing team, but at least Sonic managed to do it.

Sonic continued his walk back to his apartment. But he stopped when he heard someone call his name.

"Yo, Sonic!" The voice yelled. Sonic turned around to see who was calling his name. The caller turned out to be Pearl.

Right now, Pearl was carrying some bags in her hands. A couple of stuff was visible to to either being huge, or being on the top where it can be seen. Those two stuff was a box of cake mix, and some pink frosting.

Sonic smiled and ran over to Pearl, happy to see her. Looks like Off the Hook was done with their news broadcasting today.

"Hi, Pearl. How are you doing?" Sonic asked.

"Ah, I'm doin' just fine, Sonic," Pearl said with her usual smile, "I just finished getting some things from the store so I can make a delicious cake to snack on. What about you, dude?"

"I'm doing fine. I just got back from an intense match of Clam Blitz. And we won." Sonic replied, putting his Dualies to the side.

"Noice! I knew you could do it, Sonic!" Pearl complimented while doing a pose, still holding onto her bags.

"Thanks, Pearl." Sonic said bashfully.

"Say, Sonic. I have something to ask of you right now," Pearl suggested, "Would you like to come over to my apartment for today? See, Marina is out doing some really busy work from her "imaginary narwhal" boss, so I'm thinking that it would be us that would be baking the cake."

"Oh, um... s-sure. I-I can come over." Sonic said nervously, trying his hardest to hide lots of his nervousness. But some of it still was visible to her.

"Great! If you don't mind, I would like you to take one of these bags and help me out here, dude." Pearl said with a chuckle as she tossed one of the bags to Sonic. Sonic caught the bag just in time so the stuff doesn't fall off.

His nervousness went even higher when he felt Pearl hold his hand as they walked. Man, why was it so easy for him all of a sudden?

That one situation with Tartar has already done a lot on him. Not just for Redd and Marie, but the other idols as well.

* * *

*timeskip*

*scene: Off the Hook's apartment*

Sonic and Pearl arrived the Off the Hook's apartment. Sonic never been here before since he wasn't there with the New Squidbeak Splatoon at the time during that small party that they hosted.

Pearl opens the door, still holding onto Sonic's hand as they walk inside. And, like Pearl explained, Marina was out. So it was only Pearl and Sonic at the apartment. They put the stuff on the counter and take each thing out.

After a couple minutes of putting everything else away, the two look at the cake mix and frosting that was sitting on the counter in front of them.

"Aight, dude. Let's get baking, shall we?" Pearl said with a smirk.

"Awesome!" Sonic cheered. And so, they washed their hands and got the kitchen supplies out so they can get ready to bake their cake.

*another timeskip*

Luckily, it wasn't a huge mess. Sonic and Pearl did a fantastic job starting the cake. Right now, Pearl was putting the cake (still setting up) in the oven. Pearl wore oven mitts so she doesn't burn her hands.

Pearl closed the oven once the cake was inside, and set the oven timer to 10 minutes. Once the cake was getting cooked inside, Pearl swiftly turns around, and sits down on a chair next to Sonic.

"There we go. Now we have to wait 10 minutes until it's ready." Pearl said.

"Alright." Sonic simply replied.

"So, in the meantime, I was thinking we can play a game." Pearl responded.

"Oh, okay. What game do you want to play, Pearl?" Sonic asked, as his curiosity rises. Pearl turns around for a bit before turning back to him with a smirk.

"Truth or dare." She said in a really flirtatious tone. Sonic was now even more nervous at this point.

"O-Oh, um... sure." He stuttered a bit as he spoke.

"Alright, good," Pearl said with a smile, "So, I'll go first. Truth or dare?"

"U-Uh, dare." Sonic blurted out, and then he quickly turns around as if he done a horrible mistake.

_"I'm gonna regret picking dare..." _Sonic thought. Pearl had a smirk as soon as Sonic blurted out his answer.

"I dare you to kiss me." She commanded. Sonic turned back and faced her, blushing brightly. He knew that he was gonna regret his one decision.

"W-What?" Sonic exclaimed.

"I said I dare you to kiss me. You have to do it." Pearl repeated. Sonic looked down and inaudibly gulps.

_"Well... here goes.."_ Sonic thought, getting more nervous at the thought. But he just had to do it to get it over with. Sonic slowly gets closer to Pearl's face, ready to kiss her. He closes his eyes as he gets closer to kissing her.

But then Pearl grabs Sonic by his shirt and pulls him in for a secure kiss on the lips. But it didn't last for too long as the two fell over, with Pearl on top of Sonic.

Well, Pearl was still kissing Sonic, but he didn't kiss back. He just kept it the way he was going since he doesn't want Pearl to hate him if he tries to pull away.

_"Why is Pearl still kissing me right now?" _Sonic kept on asking himself in his mind. He hoped that this wasn't too much abuse or anything like that.

After for what seemed like an eternity, Pearl finally stopped and pulled away.

"Come on, Sonic. Let's go to my room." She offered, and then holds Sonic's hand again as they walk together along the hallway.

* * *

*scene: Pearl's bedroom*

Pearl's room was pretty small. It had a small, pink bed with regular white pillows. There was a lot of glittery stuff, and there was a microphone, along with a music player. She sometimes likes to look back at her raps before she met Marina, but she doesn't often anymore since Off the Hook was very popular.

Speaking of Off the Hook, there were a couple posters of the duo here and there. But there weren't too much.

Pearl opened the door and let Sonic view her room. He really thought it was interesting.

"Oh. That is a nice room you got there, Pearl." Sonic complimented. Pearl's smirk was very wide.

"Heh heh... glad you think so." She chuckled. She reaches over to the door, closes it, and then locks it. Then, even though she was shorter, she carried Sonic with all her might and carried him to the bed.

Sonic was now laying on his back as Pearl was on top of him pinning him down. Before Sonic could do anything, Pearl reaches at Sonic's shirt, and quickly takes it off, much to Sonic's ultimate surprise.

Pearl did the same with his pants, and then kissed Sonic on the lips again before any words were let out.

Sonic wasn't too sure how to feel about this. He was already experiencing having sex like no other time in his life.

"Hey, Sonic. Undress me." Pearl pleaded as she lets go of him.

"U-Uh... I-I don't know if I w-want to." Sonic said nervously.

"Yo, it's a one opportunity. Just this one time, dude." Pearl responded as she smirks at him. Sonic sighs, and then reaches his hands at Pearl's dress, taking it off. Then he did the same with the leggings, with Pearl assisting him for that one.

"Ha ha ha ha! You're a natural at this, Sonic!" Pearl laughed, and then she takes off the last two parts of clothing that were left on her. Pearl's full body was now exposed.

As soon as that was done, Pearl grabbed Sonic from behind and put him... over her. Yep, now Pearl was the one laying on the bed. Now Sonic was on top of her. Or, more likely, Pearl _forced _him to.

"Let me just get those pants off of ya." Pearl teased, and then takes the pants off, along with the underwear. Now Sonic's body was exposed.

This time, it was Sonic who immediately kissed Pearl. Pearl accepted this kiss to no end. She moves her hands all around Sonic's nude body, exploring many different parts.

"Mmmmmmph..." Sonic moaned, shutting his eyes tightly and kissing harder. Pearl moaned even louder then him, and uses her own lip strength to match his.

Sonic felt the strength of that, so his pulls away.

"P-Pearl... I-I don't know if we can keep going." Sonic stammered.

"Aw, come on, dude! It's not that bad. We're just starting!" Pearl teased. Then she pulls Sonic a little closer to her, ready for some more foreplay.

Sonic gropes both of Pearl's small breasts, and then starts kissing down from between then. Pearl felt his hands so hard on those parts, and she was really enjoying it. It was an experience unlike any other for her.

"Ah, f-f**k... Sonic, do it harder! Get to the lower parts!" Pearl demanded. Sonic slowly moved his kiss down to her belly. But he didn't go too low, which left Pearl a little annoyed.

"Alright, turn around. Time for me to mess with you." Pearl sighed, and pins the blue Inkling down again.

She kneels down and wraps her mouth around the mouth of the huge bulge that was very visible in-between Sonic's legs. Sonic put his bare feet near Pearl's neck, as a way of begging her to keep going.

Pearl kept on sucking. Sonic was enjoying this feeling more and more. But of course, it didn't go on for too long, since Pearl finally pulled away for some air.

"Alright, dude. Ready for the grand finale?" Pearl asked.

"I'm not sure, Pearl." Sonic replied nervously. But Pearl once again roughly kisses Sonic on the lips, and the two kept going, since this was their biggest one yet.

As the two kept on kissing, Pearl turned herself around to be pinned by Sonic. Sonic felt the contact of that happening, so he puts his hands underneath Pearl's arms.

"Sonic... d**n, you are so good at this!" Pearl complimented as she pulled away. Sonic didn't really respond to that statement. He was also wondering when it was gonna end, along with what he was gonna be doing next.

Pearl lightly pushes Sonic aside so she can slightly move. She put her hands near her folds, and forced them to open up.

"Sonic. Put your c**k inside here." Pearl suggested.

"Are you sure?" Sonic asked.

"Heh, don't worry about me getting pregnant too early for this. I have my ways." Pearl said with a smirk. Sonic put his bulge inside, without anymore time wasted.

"OH MY COD! MMMPH- YES!" Pearl gasped upon the feeling on Sonic thrusting into her. They kept on going not stopping just yet.

"Sonic, it's gonna come out! Just a little more!" Pearl begged. Sonic kept on going just a little more. And after a little more thrusting, Pearl finally squirted. It was a little bit to finally end this sex session.

But Pearl didn't end there on one little thrust. She pulled Sonic in for one last secure kiss on the lips. And this one was their longest one yet. For this one, they kept on kissing until their faces turned blue.

But it did have to come to an end. And the two lay down on the bed, exhausted from their session.

"Phew! What a nice time." Pearl sighed.

"That was... really unexpected." Sonic said in surprise.

"Come on, dude. I know ya enjoyed it. Don't lie." Pearl teased, showing an exhausted smirk. She hasn't been this exhausted since she used her battle cry against Tartar's statue.

Sonic didn't fight against it. He just shows a smile, and chuckles. And they just rest for a couple minutes, when...

_ding!_

The two heard the oven go off. The cake was one baking.

"Ooh, looks like the cake is done!" Pearl said.

"Awesome! Now we can decorate it!" Sonic cheered.

"Yeah. Let's put our clothes back on so we can eat some delicious cake. 'Rina should be coming home soon." Pearl suggested. Sonic nodded, and the two put their clothes back on.

Once that was done, they walked back to the kitchen and took the cake out. They used the rest of the time to put the frosting and other minor details on it.

"I cannot wait to try your cake, Pearl." Sonic said with a smile. Pearl smiled back, glad to see him happy.

And it wasn't really the offer of a cake that made Sonic enjoy his time alone with Pearl. It was his _during _his time with Pearl before the cake was made that made him enjoy his moments just longer than usual.

Sonic oughta never forget this moment.

* * *

**Author's Note: And that one is done :D. The last one is gonna be with Sonic and Marina. Once that is done, I'm gonna get working on another Splatoon story.**

**Also, if you guys are waiting on Inkopolis Chaos... it's staying on hiatus until I finish that one Splatoon story that is going through my mind right now. So that's my plan for that.**

**Anyways, Stay Fresh, and see ya next time for more! ;)**


	2. Stress

**Oh yas! Kay guys, here is the second chaoter to another one of Sonic's one shots! And of course, we know things get juicy when these come in! XD**

**This WAS gonna be released before another chapter of Inkopolis Chaos, but I decided to do the other way around. And also because I got a head start on Jevil's battle. **

**But now, fellas. Time to do this. Don't read if ya don't like dirty content. Cuz this gets wild already. ;)**

**With that being said, enjoy! :D**

* * *

Today, it was rather a very interesting day for Off the Hook. Like any other time, they are getting ready to perform at a concert that is gonna be open in just a few days. And of course, they are the starring members.

So the girls thought that making a new song would really spike up the citizens' interests. Even though fans already love them for a bunch of other songs that they made, a new song would be the perfect idea.

But today... it didn't really seem like ideas were in their head right now.

Pearl and Marina were sitting on the couch of their living room. It was a rather quiet day. Perfect for thinking, but just not right now.

"Erm... Pearl. Do you have any ideas for a new song?" Marina asked her short partner.

"No, Marina." Pearl sighed. If anything, she was just really stressed out. She wants the fans to be amazed, but nothing was really coming out for these two.

"I feel stressed. This whole 'new song' thing isn't coming up right, and I just can't get any idea to just come out." Pearl explained. Marina got up and looked at Pearl, understanding what she was meaning by that.

"Okay. Let's take a break then. We can think about the new song later." Marina suggested. Pearl shows a smirk and nods, agreeing to the idea that Marina had. A break would be the _perfect _thing for these two.

Marina walked away from Pearl, and opens the door.

"Where ya goin', Marina?" Pearl asked.

"I'm just going to do some Salmon Run to cool me down for a little bit." Marina responded.

"Kay, I hope that helps you out for a bit." Pearl chuckled.

"Okay, Pearl. See ya." Marina giggled back. She smiles and waves at Pearl before leaving. Pearl slightly waves back before collapsing on the couch.

_"Let's see. 'Rina is gonna do Salmon Run to help her stress. Hmmm... what could I do?" _Pearl thought. She was in a deep trance. But then she suddenly had an idea.

She sat up from the couch and smiles, thinking about a certain Inkling boy. When he came to help her bake a cake, the time that they played truth or dare, and... some other dirty thing.

"I know exactly who will help me." Pearl said to herself. And then she leaves the apartment, on her way to a destination that she has in mind.

What COULD Pearl's idea be though?

* * *

***scene: Sonic's apartment***

Once again, Sonic is home by himself. His parents went out for a special date to have some time by themselves. So Sonic did feel happy to be alone again. Cuz his parents do need a little time just for them.

Right now, Sonic was in his room, calling someone on his phone. The person that he's calling was Redd.

_"Yeah, it's true, Sonic! I'm in S+ Rank in all modes except Clam Blitz! I'm gonna try and Rank up for that mode one day!" _Redd cheered.

"Wow, Redd! You're great when it comes to battles!" Sonic complimented.

_"Not EVERY match I do is the best. I'm more of a supportive teammate, if you know what I mean."_ Redd chuckled.

"So, erm... would you like to hangout... tomorrow?" Sonic asked.

_"Yeah, I'm kinda busy at the moment,"_ Redd said, _"And I won't really have much time to go anywhere. So maybe tomorrow, if I'm not too busy, I'll be glad to come over and hang out with ya."_

"Okay, Redd. Bye." Sonic chuckled.

_"Aight, see ya, Sonic."_ Redd responded. And then Redd hangs up, ending the call. Sonic smiles as he puts his phone back in his pocket. Redd is such a positive guy, never showing any negativity to anyone unless necessary.

Sonic walks to his living room and sits down on the couch. Since he is still alone, he has nothing on his mind. But there will be something that he can decide to do.

_"Well, I guess I'll just watch TV for the time being."_ Sonic thought. He reaches over to the small desk and grabs the TV remote. He begins to press one of the buttons to turn the TV on...

but then he heard his door bell ring.

"Hmm, I wonder who that could be." Sonic thought. He put the remote back on his desk, and then he walks to his door. He opens the door, and notices that it was Pearl, who was currently wearing her "MC Princess" outfit.

"Hey, Sonic." Pearl greeted.

"Oh, umm... hey, Pearl. W-What are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you can help me with something." Pearl requested.

"What... do you need help with exactly?" Sonic questioned.

"You'll see." Was all that Pearl responded with. She steps into Sonic's apartment, and smiles as she looks around. Yeah, despite moving in, the apartment itself is really good.

Well, they ARE in New Albacore Hotel, which is pretty expensive to rent there.

"I gotta say, dude. You got a nice home." Pearl complimented.

"Oh, uh... t-thanks, Pearl. Sonic said bashfully. So he and Pearl sit on the couch, next to each other. The amount of space between the two wasn't too uncomfortable for Sonic. It was a perfect length.

"What do you need help with?" Sonic repeated his question.

"My stress," Pearl replied, "Marina and I are trying to come up with a new song for another concert that we're heading to in a few days. Marina is at Grizzco for a break, and I'm still here trying to deal with all of my stress from all this."

"Oh. Well, I can help you with that." Sonic said with a kind smile.

"Alrighty. If you say so." Pearl chuckled while shrugging her shoulders. She then scooted closer to Sonic. Sonic slightly blushes, and Pearl just responds to the red face by wiggling her eyebrows, showing a flirtatious look coming in.

"S-So... h-how can I help you with your stress?" Sonic asked.

"This." Pearl simply said. She reached over to her shirt, and then she takes it off, with her crown and keychain falling off. And what else is added is that Pearl wasn't even wearing a bra, so her breasts were already showing right in front of the two.

Sonic looked directly at Pearl's breasts, his face turning a bright red from what he was seeing right now. His blushing got even brighter (If it CAN) when Pearl crawled on top of him.

"Let's do it here, on the couch." Pearl reminded. Sonic just stammered, not knowing what to say. Pearl's face was close to Sonic's, and Pearl's smirk just went wider to notice how vulnerable and easy he was to get to.

"Yes, I can't wait to do this with you again." Pearl said in a flirtatious tone. Then she smashes her lips on Sonic's. Sonic was very shocked, and he slightly moans as Pearl inserts her tongue in Sonic's mouth.

Sonic retaliated by trying to move his tongue around, to try and dance with Pearl's.

Pearl kisses very long, and it was pretty rough as well. She didn't really wanna stop from feeling how Sonic's lips felt. But of course, it had to stop eventually. Pearl pulled away from him, managing for the two to take in some air.

Pearl then started rubbing his chest as she takes off her shoes and socks. Once her bare feet were not showing, she grabbed the front of Sonic's shirt, a disappointed look visible on her face.

"It shouldn't be fair that _I'm _the only one showing skin." She teased. Sonic was about to talk, but he didn't. Then Pearl lifts Sonic's shirt up, and throws it on the floor with her sweater.

Pearl smirked when seeing Sonic's vanilla chest. It looked so good. Not perfect, but it was certainly good enough for her to enjoy what she was seeing right now.

Pearl leaned close to Sonic again and squishes her breasts near Sonic's neck. Sonic yelped, and then Pearl kisses Sonic's neck, and circles around tongue around the sides of his neck, as she tried to enjoy this as much as she can.

"Oh, and these pants... I think you need them off as well, dude." Pearl suggested. She stops her licking to grab Sonic's pants, and then takes them off, along with his shoes and socks.

The two were near the edge of the couch, but it wasn't small, so they weren't close to falling off, either.

Pearl flips herself over, and takes Sonic with her. Now Sonic was pinning Pearl to the couch.

"Are my pants THAT much of a tease, Sonic?" Pearl asked.

"W-Well... I-I just..." Sonic stuttered. But he couldn't find the right words for this particular situation. He's done with with her before, but he never was truly experienced.

"Come on, Sonic! You know what to do!" Pearl laughed. Sonic stared at Pearl's breasts, and leans his face closer to them. They were small, and her nipples a perfect size to mix in. But still, it made Pearl beautiful for the way she is.

Sonic grabs Pearl's right breast and starts toying around with it. Pearl gasped upon the touch, and starts moaning when Sonic starts squishing it, moving it around, and just curious as he just kept on messing around.

"A-Ah... can you do it harder? Lick it, I wanna feel your tongue." Pearl pleaded. He starts sucking Pearl's small nipple, just confused, yet enjoying what he was feeling.

"Y-Yes, ah, f**k... these pants, I just can't take it!" Pearl yelled, and then quickly takes her pants off. Luckily, she was still wearing her panties, unlike what happened with the bra incident.

There was a small wet spot on her panties, and it DID make her a little embarrassed. Speaking of which, Sonic looked down to see a large bulge from his underwear.

"None of us can hold this back. You gotta strip, dude. We need to feel some pressure." Pearl suggested. Sonic, feeling as if he had no choice, reaches at his underwear, and takes it off.

Pearl, now smirking when seeing this, decided to become fully naked as well. She grabs the edges of her panties, and then takes them off. She throws them with the rest of her clothes, not wanting to look back at them just yet.

"Your crotch gets big simply because you can't hold back how hot I am." Pearl teased.

"Y... You are nice.." Sonic uttered.

"Just nice? Come on, Sonic. The look on your face tells me that it's WAY more than just that." Pearl laughed at that response. For Sonic, it IS true. Pearl is such a beautiful idol, just like the others.

But Pearl didn't bother asking any more questions or compliments. Instead, she grabs Sonic's crotch, and inserts the head into her mouth. She made loud sucking sounds, and just kept on sucking it, and biting it.

"A-Ahh! P-Pearl, this... this feeling! I-It's too much..!" Sonic yelped.

"Ah, don't c*m just yet, Sonic! You have to do it inside!" Pearl chuckled. She just wanted to enjoy this as much as we can.

"I'm feeling better by the minute, Sonic. But you have to do the last part. Where the biggest thing comes in!" Pearl shouted. She lays down on her back, showing her folds right near Sonic's face.

Sonic's face was a bright red, having to experience all this. It was wrong, but it felt so good. It was so good, he didn't want to turn back on something so dirty like this.

Pearl spreads her legs out, making sure her feet don't hit the walls, or the head of the couch.

"Put it in." Pearl commanded.

"Okay, i-if we're ready.." Sonic sighed. He grabbed his bulge with both of his hands, still growing larger from Pearl's exposed body. It was now or never.

When he saw the folds opening a little more to show an entry, Sonic inserts his rod inside, and starts thrusting inside. Pearl screamed and laughed, trying to join in on the very hard thrusting.

"Don't go too hard! Go at a pacing speed!" Pearl suggested, her voice speaking very loudly because of all this energy that is heading inside her area. Sonic just kept on going, a moderate speed to keep the thrusting going at a nice pace.

Pearl's eyes widened as she started to feel something come out of her.

"I-I'm gonna c*m! Sonic, more! MORE!" Pearl shrieked. Sonic also screamed because he was feeling the exact same thing that Pearl was feeling. Not emotion wise, but also deep inside.

Inside sensitive parts...

After a little more thrusting, Sonic and Pearl felt some liquid flowing all throughout the place. Their juices kept on coming, landing on the couch and the floor. Eventually, Sonic and Pearl fell from the couch, with Sonic pulling away to let out the rest of this liquid.

Both of them lay down on the floor, panting from exhaustion.

"Haaah... that was so amazing! I feel stress-free!" Pearl cheered quietly as she weakly brings her fists up in the air, excited by what she has experienced.

"Yeah... it was..." Sonic slightly chuckled, still keeping a nice smile on, though.

"Um, Sonic. I have a question that I would like to ask you." Pearl said. Sonic turns his head to Pearl, confused, yet curious. He raised an eyebrow as he wondered what Pearl was going to ask him.

"What is it, Pearl?" He questioned.

"I was wondering if you would like to be my boyfriend." Pearl offered, showing a smile. Sonic stayed silent, and he was blushing very hard.

He gulps before he made up his mind.

"Uhhh... sure. We can be a couple." He said abruptly. Pearl shows her trademark smirk, and grabs Sonic by his chin, making him look at her.

She grabbed Sonic by his back, and put him back on the couch. Before Sonic could sit back up, Pearl crawled on top of him, letting their nude bodies keep in contact with each other.

Then Pearl kisses Sonic on the lips. Sonic didn't pull away, so he stayed in the kiss for as long as he could.

* * *

**Author's Note: Kay, now it is done. I'm glad this WAS a little different, yet weird, since this lemon was on a couch, and not a bed. I dunno if it's me, but I always imagine these scenes on beds. It's good enough for many pathways that shows Sonic's personality when around girls. XD**

**If you're expecting for another chapter of Sonic x Marina, and Sonic and Jenny, yes, that's gonna be released. I dunno when they'll come out, but eventually... they will.**

**But in store, that's all I got. Stay Fresh, guys, and I will see you all next time! :)**


End file.
